Into Castle Bleck!
by GirlNamedFede
Summary: The heroes arrive into Castle Bleck, and the thing is not serious like we would think... Contains spoilers :D No OC, only some Dimentio fangirl. ** R&R! Because these are the PUUUUUUUUUUUUUURE HEARTS! YAY!


**A/N: 21:59 hours! New record for SPM! xD**

**I finished the game 2 days ago :)**

**Here an one-shot with the heroes that enter the castle, and fight...**

**WOW! This is the longer one-shot I've ever uploaded!****

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**...This takes most by the Castle Bleck's section of the game. If you haven't played it, this is gonna be a bit weird xD**

* * *

_* Starts background music *_

_~Chapter 1~_

_Welcome to the castle!_

_Lakitu raised his camera to make a tracking shot through the Castle Bleck._

_The castle was designed white on black, with towers and windows, large and majestic._

_At one point, it seemed also to hear Dimentio and Mimi fight somewhere._

_When Lakitu came down a black flame burned his cloud, leaving him on the floor._

_Fortunately, the view had already been changed, to give way to the door that was drawing._

_The time for heroes to enter the new dimension and faded, just as it had appeared._

* * *

The four heroes found themselves at the entrance of the castle, on a black platform.

Everyone was petrified and frightened, the final challenge in front of them.

In a dead silence, they proceeded.

But when they didn't see the front door, they began to snort.

"Mario, but where's the door?" asked Peach.

"Maybe there's something to burn!" yelled Bowser.

"Or a big jump to solve the problem!" exclaimed Luigi.

"Wait a minute ... Calmly.." said Tippi.

Mario snorted.

He went in 3D and opened the door leading into Castle Bleck.

* * *

The group was walking peacefully down the hallway, hitting enemies from time to time.

Luigi turned to one of the many windows.

"Look, Mario! You see the void from the windows! "

He had no time to reply that Peach sneezed loudly.

"Sniff .. This place is full of dust ..."

She sneezed again, while Tippi stood watching braziers, some lit, others not.

"Oh! Look, Mario! It seems like it's a sequence ... "

But Mario was already gone ahead with his group.

Tippi sighed, and followed them.

After a while, they found themselves in a room empty except for five braziers off in a row.

"Let me do it!" Said Bowser, setting fire to all five.

Nothing.

"Maybe ..." began Tippi.

"I think you have to turn on them all and run at the end of the room!" Luigi tried.

Bowser tried, but nothing.

"And if we try ..." Tippi tried again.

"Maybe the 3D has something useful!" Supposed Peach.

Mario turned, but nothing.

"WHAT IF WE LIGHT THEM LIKE THE ONES OF BEFORE?" yelled Tippi.

The others turned to her.

"Calm down ... I know it's the last challenge, but don't worry, we'll make it "Peach smiled.

* * *

_After turning the flames, the heroes had met O'Chunks that, after fighting valiantly against Bowser, had disappeared with him._

_Now they were only three._

_Plus Tippi._

_And Thoreau, Boomer, Slim, Thudley, Carrie, Fleep, Cudge, Dottie, Barry, Dashell and Piccolo._

_Yes, yes, three._

_~Chapter 2~_

_A Pixl's thoughts_

"There we are!" exclaimed Peach.

In front of them, the usual way.

Tippi peacefully was closing the group chatting with Carrie, when he was not in action.

Suddenly, however, she saw Mario huffing and changing Pixl.

"What's up?" Was about to ask him, when she saw Thudley.

_Oh, no._

"Hello, beautiful," he said.

From the first moment he saw her, that Pixl had a crush on her.

And he was really annoying.

"You know, your girth score is really high ..."

_-wait-are you saying that i'm FAT?_

"You and me are meant to be together!"

_Sure, Mario was irritated to the point of letting him go._

_Nice tactic._

Tippi sighed.

The time to do it, that Mario jumped to a mushroom -a trap- and fell down.

"Waaaaaaaaa" cried Luigi.

"Uugh! What are these? Give them a bomb, quickly!" yelled Peach, after falling.

"I'll miss you" Thudley winked.

Shortly after, Thudley was changed with Boomer.

Tippi sighed. "Fiuu"

Boomer was an active kind, of those who always want to overdo things, but at least he was not like Thudley.

"How's it going? Excited, right? We are at the castle! We will make them all explode!"

Tippi smiled, or at least ... If she had a mouth, she would.

Shortly after, Mario came out from a tube.

But a handful of seconds later he threw against another mushroom and down, to the ground.

"Aah!" yelled Luigi, changing Boomer in Barry.

_Oh no. Not the depressed Pixl._

Barry stood close to Tippi, his expression still sad.

Tippi had a flicker of compassion.

"Barry ..." she said "Why don't you ever smile?"

Barry turned around and stood up to her.

"Because I've discovered that love is not an easy thing"

"Wait" Tippi was stunned, "If you like me, tell me right away, because ..."

"No! But what are you saying? How could I like a boring girl, that does not stop a second and that is, in essence, the bad copy of Navi in technicolor?"

Tippi jumped. "You are offensive!"

"Still, I like Dottie."

"Dottie? But isn't he ... "

"She's female. The one other than you. "

"Ummm ... I haven't ever noticed."

* * *

_And so, after a chilling discovery, Peach was facing Mimi._

_It was a hard and long battle, and at the end the two girls disappeared into the darkness of the Castle Bleck._

_There remained only one thing, advancing ..._

_Knowing that soon Dimentio would have invited them to play._

_~Chapter 3~_

_the Game_

"Uugh ... Brother, without the umbrella of Peach next I have a little fear ... "

Mario slapped his forehead.

_Why, why, why?_

Tippi began to be excited.

_How nice, soon I'll see Blumiere, oh, my Blumiere, my dear Blumiere, because I love him ..._

And in all this thinking she hit a block "?".

A speed flower came out of it.

Mario took it and began to run in full speed.

"Hold on, brother!"

Luigi took another block, but was not as lucky as his brother.

Slow flower.

"C. ... R. ... A. ... P. "

Tippi looked the hall in front of them, studded with mirrors.

She tried to mirror herself, but instead of her reflection she found Dimentio, and nearly dodged his attack.

"Waaaaaa!"

"Mario?" Luigi looked Mario falling.

Going up, and fall again.

Again.

And again.

"STOP!" cried Tippi. "There is something on the other side of the mirrors ..."

Luigi went against a mirror, but it ended up crushed.

Mario, however, found one that worked.

"Oh, shit."

"And so, we are in Dimentio's Meeting Club?

Mario, Luigi, and Tippi stopped.

The crowd of Dimentios which was prompting them, was really ... disturbing.

But, after finding the key between a push and the other, they managed to meet Dimentio.

"WHAT?" yelled Luigi, "Do you really want us to play hide-and-seek?"

Dimentio nodded. "Yes, why?"

"I LOVE THIS GAME!"

Luigi began jumping around the room.

Dimentio snapped his fingers.

* * *

After the game, he asked them to ally with him.

"No," said Tippi.

"What do you give us in return?" asked, suspiciously, Luigi.

"A very rare card!" Said Dimentio.

Mario smiled, and looked at Tippi.

_Card card card card CARD!_

Tippi stood there, impassive.

"More?" Continued Luigi.

"The new fragrance Demented by Dimentio!"

Dimentio showed a purple bottle in his hands.

But before the two could accept it, a crowd of fangirls jumped on Dimentio and his perfume.

"Whoaaaa!" He exclaimed.

The crowd began to scream. "The perfume! Take the perfume! " " Awww! Dimentio! " " I have it! " " Ok! Let's return! " " Ciao, my love! " " GReeeeN! "

The four were stunned. (Mario, Luigi, Tippi and Dimentio too)

"Ok ... I think that now we must fight. "

* * *

_Dimentio fought against Luigi, but resisted little because of the blows he had received from fangirls. So, he decided to finish the game of both of them._

_Meanwhile, Mario and Tippi hit another star block, concluding the chapter._

_He had reached the final match._

_Could they do it?_

_~Chapter 4~_

_The final battle_

The music of Castle Bleck resounded through the rooms.

Mario jumped across platforms, jumped, turned, jumped and stood on a still platform , jumped, turned, jumped, and came to a locked door.

Then he came back, jumped, turned, jumped, turned on the still platform and slid in a tube.

The key led to a place -uugh- full of corridors.

The mere sight of so many doors for him made him dizzy, so Mario stopped a bit to talk with Tippi of the brilliant idea he had about come back with the tube, make him rich illegally acquiring and selling cards of Amayzee Dayzee and buying with that money some map, some super fungoshake and a tube that would lead to Flipside from Flopside and vice versa. (**I did it!**)

Fortunately Tippi not answered him, because his phone rang.

Mario replied to the call, that was of Chuggaconroy (yes, the guy who makes the walktrough on Youtube) who wanted to help them in the maze.

But when he saw a green design on the wall and not white, jumped and dropped his phone -an iPhone- breaking it into pieces.

"Count Bleck!" Tippi yelled "we will defeat you!"

"Bleh eh eh eh! Bleck! We'll see announced Count Bleck! "

After a stroke, however, Tippi noticed one thing.

"Mario ... It does not work. "

Mario tried again.

"It don't work at all!"

Count Bleck laughed.

"So, you give up? Here, this is your en-"

"Defeat the Count Bleck! Whooo! We are the strongest team there is! Whooo! "

The heroes entered the room, singing loudly.

"Aaaargh! It's intolerable screams Count Bleck! "

The barrier destroyed, leaving him defenseless.

"Oh yes! Because these are-" began Peach.

* stupid music *

"PUUUUUUUURE HEARTS! ❤" yelled Luigi, Bowser, Tippi, Peach and Mario.

"Power of Luigi! Super-jump into action! "

"Power of the Count! Slow said Count Bleck! "

"Waaaaa ... Truuu ... Truuuu ... Truuu (**he's jumping)** ... Wahaaaa! 16 of damage! Whohoo ! "

"Uuuugh ..."

"What a stupid face has the Count" Peach whispered to Tippi.

The Count, defeated, fell to the ground.

"Blumiere! My love" cried Tippi.

"Timpani! My love" cried Count Bleck.

"What a bore!" Dimentio yelled, pulling a magic ball to the Count, but took Nastasia.

"Now, I will use my beautiful magical powers to this ultimate show! So, sit back and enjoy! "

"Do we have some popcorn?" asked Luigi.

"Shut up and come, Mr.L!" Dimentio snapped his fingers.

"I AM MR.L" cried Luigi.

Peach, Bowser, and Tippi were stunned.

"But how ..."

"it's impossible ..."

"I would never bet on it .."

Mario shouted. "BUT IT WAS OBVIOUS! THE SAME FACE, THE SAME MUSTACHE, THE SAME VOICE! THEY HAVE ALSO THE SAME MUSIC! "

"Mario ... You talk? "Tippi trembled.

Mario nodded.

"Ok. Wait a minute ... What was the CD?"

Dimentio put a disc in the CD player.

The theme of the Gloam Valley played in the background.

After a few attempts, he found his track.

"Here! And now, you can watch The Ultimate Show!"

Mario looked at Peach.

"But .. Are you sure you can beat him?" asked Bowser.

"Sure. Even though I know it will be long and painful ... " said Peach.

The new Brobot fell from the sky.

"Wow!" Peach exclaimed "Tippi, tell me how much HP has! Tippi? Tippi? Oh, what joy, you're gone with your love. I'll remember it! "

"Greeeeeeeeeeeeen!"

"Hey! It does not work! You're cheating! Remove the barrier or we'll make a new ballet of the you-know-what! "

"The pure-hea ...?"

Peach nodded.

"OK! Here, I take it off! "

"I also want full HP!"

"NO!"

"You guys ready to dance?"

"Here!"

"Perfect! And now ... Battle! "

Mario and Luigi looked Peach fight.

Well, for 90% of the time she remained under the umbrella while Dimentio pulled her stuff from all over, 9% jumped on the neck and head, doing stunts, and 1% yelled "YAY!" as passed the screen "New level, +5 HP"

* * *

_The battle did not last long, not even half of that with Mimi._

_Dimentio disappeared, followed by Blumiere and Timpani, who honored their love._

_The worlds were safe, and a great buffet greeted our heroes._

_During the buffet, they saw the slides of their adventure._

_And they were all there, everyone!_

_Mario at one point kissed Peach, and this caused a strong debate between him and Bowser._

_Luigi, meanwhile, kept Peach company._

_Thudley sighed. He had lost the love of his life ... until he saw floating Tiptron on the shoulder of Francis, and fell in love with her._

_Barry told Dottie about his crush and they made couple._

_Mimi received a call from Doopliss, and chatted all the time._

_O'Chunks looked at Nastasia, who was staring at the slides._

_Would he ever be able to declare his love?_

_The light went on._

_On the screen scrolled "__**The End"**__ ..._

_But was it really over?_

* * *

Dimentio's eyes glowed in the darkness of night.

"I'll take revenge ..."

A gust of wind rustled the leaves.

"Aww, yesss!" "Revenge of Dimmy!" "Dimmy I LOVE YOU!" "I am with you!"

A crowd of fangirls poured on him.

_Now yes ... This is__** the end**__!_


End file.
